In the manufacturing process of an automobile, when a vehicle body (frame body) is assembled, main structural members, such as a side member, a cross member, and a floor panel, are positioned on a mount frame and successively connected to each other by welding. Rod-shaped jigs are provided on the mount frame so as to project upward, and positioning holes, into which the jigs are respectively fitted, are provided in the structural members. When the assembling of the structural members by welding is completed, the assembled structural members are unloaded from the mount frame, and a rust inhibitor and paint are sprayed onto the assembled structural members. Thereafter, components and equipment, such as a shaft, an outer panel, an engine, and a radiator, are attached to the assembled structural members. Here, a series of structural members joined to each other by welding is referred to as a vehicle body, and a member attached to the vehicle body by fastening or adhesion afterwards is referred to as a fitting member.
A radiator for cooling engine cooling water is arranged in a front portion of an automobile. When the automobile is equipped with an air conditioner, a condenser for cooling a refrigerant is also arranged in the front portion of the automobile. Each of these members has an area substantially as large as the front grille of the automobile in order to receive a large amount of wind, and has a structure in which many metal fins are arrayed to perform heat exchange with air. Therefore, each of the members has a weight corresponding to its size and structure. For this reason, the radiator and the condenser are supported by brackets joined to a radiator support lower member which is provided at a front end lower portion of the vehicle body and which extends in the vehicle width direction. As a specific example of the supporting structure, a structure is usually adopted in which protrusions are provided at the lower ends of the radiator and the condenser, and in which holes for receiving the protrusions are respectively provided in the brackets.
Mount brackets for supporting the radiator and the condenser are described in Patent Literature 1. Note that the object of the invention disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is that, by means of a structure in which a plate for protecting the cooling system is provided in front of the mount brackets, and in which the mount brackets are moved so as to follow the plate, the amount of movement of the bumper beam is secured at the time of collision and thereby damage to members of the cooling system is prevented.